


Dreams are made of these

by msnowbunny



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnowbunny/pseuds/msnowbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of ???<br/>Prequel to prewritten material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sleeping is more complicated than contacting the president. You lie on your stomach; the room is pitch black and quiet aside the wind outside. It's cold and you are bundled up in several thin throw blankets. 

A tree branch lightly scratches the window, and thunder is heard rolling in. You pull the blankets tighter and curl up into a ball on your side. 

"Maybe a walk before it rains will help..." You think out loud, lightning cracking in the distance. "Should hurry." You crawl out of bed and pull on the nearest sweatshirt. 

Walking to the door, you feel uneasy - like someones staring at you; they know you notice and keep on staring. You try and shake it off as you step outside and close the door. 

"Just to the park and back - three blocks - seems reasonable enough..." At a leisure pace you leave your porch, that uneasy feeling steadily growing stronger. 

A fog begins to emerge and a light rain makes you shiver slightly. With every step the fog grows thicker and you can't see more than two feet ahead of yourself. Luckily you have this path memorized and there is no traffic at this hour. 

Faint footsteps are heard around you and you quicken your pace. You scuff the side of your foot on an end curb and it causes you to trip and hit your head. 

In and out of consciousness, you feel yourself being dragged through leaves and dirt. Your head occasionally hits small rocks and around the forth one you completely pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

You go to wipe your eyes and tug on the bars your left arm is stuck between. Its only your wrist, but its so tight it wont allow you to even twist or push your arm farther.

Panicking, you begin to hyperventilate and after several tugs you break your wrist. Before you could cry out in pain you bit your free hand - there are footsteps.

You bite down on your sweater sleeve and attempt to pull your snapped wrist through the opening. A door slowly creaks open. Fog from outside begins to fill the room, and a silhouette approaches you.

When the fog cleared from the room, you can finally see him. Standing tall and blocking the light dimly shining behind him, he leans in close and whispers gently into your right ear.

"What took you so long..?" He runs his hand through your hair but you are frozen and cant move away. "Wont you join me in my festivities...? It is sure to be a treat..."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
